The Sad Lonely Queen
by Miss-Lionesse
Summary: LorelaiRory CHAPTER 9 is UP! timesless time ..... Lorelai needs time to forgive her little daughter Rory. PLEASE R&R not to mention this is story is absolutly brilliant so you must read AND review it.... LOL! JOKING! Just read already.
1. Rory's gone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oh! If I was a powerful god, then Lorelai would be mine...but alas...what a sad reality... :(.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1 "Rory's gone"**

_Lorelai's POV_

"I'm moving in with dad."

"You're doing what?"

"I'm moving in...with...my dad..." Rory's voice became a whipser. She couldn't face me and let alone look into my eyes. She kept staring at the floor, playing nervously with her hands.

Being Lorelai, I would normally yell, scream, ask her why and make a very big deal of it.

But for the first time, I couldn't. I couldn't. I was so tired. Tired of playing hide and seek with her. If she wanted to go there. There she would go. After all, I raised her to be stubborn and make her own decisions. I just never taught her decisions would turn against me.

"Why?" I asked her carefully.

"Because...I..need...some...space.."

"From me?"

"Yes..." she answered slowly.

That' it. I felt my heart slowly breaking. For months, she kept being distant, not talking to me. Only a brief good-morning or if I was really lucky, she would add an "how was your day" to the "good morning"

We didn't say anything to each other for a long moment. I kept starring at her. Finally, her eyes met mine. I couldn't understand what was going on.

"Well, when are you moving? Do you need help or something with moving your stuff.?" I played her game.

"No, thanks. Im...I'm just fine." her voice quickvered.

"Fine! You're fine. You're perfectly fine. That's just so...fine. Excuse me."

I left her and hurried to my room. I was afraid to show her the tears that threaten to fall at any moments. Reaching the bed, I started slowly crying.

Why? Why Rory? Why would Rory do that to me? And to go live with her dad? Of all people, she choose Chris over me.

The next morning, when I went downstairs, the first thing I saw was her luggage ready to go. I gasped angrily. What? She didn't tell me she was moving today.

Then, Rory came into the living room.

"No dad, it's fine. She's sleeping. Yeah...you know mom. Yeah...ok...fine..fine...I love you too..."

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"Dad, I have to go. I love you too."

I stared at her and anger took over me. So that's it, she was going to leave without even telling me. She was running like a thief.

"So, you didn't tell me you were moving today and that early." I snapped at her.

She gulped nervously.

"Yeah, well...it was better..."

"Better? BETTER?" I yelled

She didn't answer.

"I can't believe you would do that to me. Rory. God Rory. Are you that low? Running away early in the morning. Hoping that maybe, maybe I wouldn't wake up. What were you thinking?"

"I..."

"Shut up! I'm not done. And that's not even it. You packed everything. Like you were definitely moving or something." Suddenly, I stopped, crazy ideas making their ways in my head.-Wait, are you...are you moving for good?"

She didn't answer. But her guilty face gave me the answer I was looking for.

Before I could say anything else...

"Hello?" Chris's voice was heard. He was standing outside with his Volvo.

"Dad!" Rory smiled and jumped into her father's arms. He was radiant. He was so happy that his little girl whom he never looked after was finally forgiving him. And what more? She was moving in forever with him. I couldn't help but feel a terrible jealousy. Why would she be with her father and not me?

"Christopher" I said politely, but coldly.

"Lorelai" He answered joyfully, then he came closer and kissed me on my cheeks. That got me really surprised. Was he that hypocrite or was he that naive? Anyways, I forced a small smile for his sake, after all, I wasn't really all his fault.

"Dad...um...where's going to be late." Rory slowly said, looking at her dad. I could tell she was scared to look any other place.

"Right, right." He said and took Rory's bags and headed for the door.

He went to his car, leaving me and Rory into an uncomfortable silence. Was there any use talking to her? Was there any use for her to hear any of my rants? She would only find another reason to hate me. Being un-Lorelai like, I shut my mouth. If really she was committing a mistake, then she'd come back to me later. Yes! That's it. She would realise her mistake and come back to me eventually. This came me some hope. Without saying anything, I decided to just leave and went into my own room. It was better this way. For both of us. I was shielding her of what my mouth could say. Terrible things better be left unsaid.

I heard Chris's honk before they left. Right after they left, I descended the stairs to go to Rory's room. The same old room where she lived almost all her life. The house were we lived almost all our lifes. Only it was a little empty because of all the things she took with her. But most of her books were still there.

"Strange! Why wouldn't she bring her books?" I wondered. .

Reaching out, I stroked a book with my fingertips. It was the last book that Rory was reading. I could still imagine the day, a couple of weeks ago, when I got home.

_It was dark and a small light was coming from under Rory's room. I knocked softly. Then I entered, where I found Rory, on her bed, the book spread on her stomach, half asleep. __She gave me a sleepy smile._

_"Mom?"_

_"Hey babe - I smiled at her, then, sat on the edge of her bed. I took the book from her, marked the page._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Shh...go to back to sleep. I'm marking your page. Don't worry." She gave me this sweet smile, held my hand firmly and brought it to her face. With my fingertips, I reached out and stroked her cheek. _

_"Poor kid, worked herself to sleep."_

_I bended a little and whispered in her ear:_

_"Sweet dream, babe. We're having a big catching up in movies tomorrow. You better be awake or I'll have to drag your butt all the way to Stars Hollow's video store. But I'll buy your coffee. Promise."_

_With that, I pulled the covers on her, stood up and before I could turn around and leave, I could swear a small smile was playing on her innocent baby face. She heard everything I said to her. _

I would've gave everything to have that moment back. I sat down on her bed. It almost hurt to do that. The bed smelled like her. The cushion smelled like her. Everything smelled her. What was I suppose to do without her? Who's going to be my best friend from now on? There's still Sookie, but...it's not the same. She's Sookie. Cray, also busy Sookie. She has her own kids to worry about.

"Dam it" I yelled in anger. She had no right to abandon me like that. "Rory! You can't do that to me."

Tears of frustration rolled down my cheeks.

I laid on the bed and cried. Just cried.

* * *

A/N: Please, review. BE HONEST! Feel free to say everything you think, without holding back. Any suggestions or ideas are always welcome.


	2. Separated Girls

**DISCLAIMER : **I don't own anything. Oh! If I was a powerful god, then Lorelai would be mine...but alas...what a sad reality... :(

pourquoimoa: you're reading my mind.

Professor: Luke is going to there a lot since Lorelai is left alone without Rory.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 "Separated Girls"

Rory was lost in her thoughts. She barely felt the car moving. Her dad was really silent today. Normally, he would talk so much, thinking that a three hours ride would catch all the time he was missed with his daughter. All the time that he didn't care enough to show up. Rory looked at him a little. Concentrated on the road, he was pretty hot looking. She had to admit. Beautiful bleu eyes and a handsome face. She could understand why her mother had fallen for him years ago. Then, again, Lorelai's face popped in her head. Anger took over. She shook her head, trying to get the image off. But there was no use. No matter what she did, her mother was always there at the back of her mind.

Christopher turned his head and saw his daughter starring at him.

"What?" he asked, smiling

"Nothing" Rory forced a smile for his sake.

"Telling yourself how sexy is your dad?"

"Yeah..."Rory responded, her mind elsewhere.

After a few more minutes, Chris pulled the car into the driveway.

"Home" he sighed happily

This time, Rory smiled, truly. She hated being in cars for long drives and the idea of sleeping in a big comfortable bed was appaling her. For one of the first nights, she could actually spend a quiet night without hearing her mother's ranting and babbling about this or that.

They got out of the car, Chris carrying the heavy bags and Rory, her book. As soon as they got in, strong arms pulled Rory into a hug. They held her so close Rory had to choke a little. It was Sherry. Chri's tiny little wife. Except the word tiny wouldn't fit. She had to admit that the word "chubby" fitted more her step-mother.

"Rory! You're here!" Sherry squealed.

"Hey Sherry!" Rory answered, not nowing what to say. As she took a glance around her, her eyes grew wide, but thank god, she could hide it before anyone noticed. The walls were painted all green. A disgusting kind of green. The furniture had flowers all over them. Rory kept looking, being grateful to have inherited the good taste of her mother's. Then, again, her mother came back.

"No! Go away!" she said, until she realised she had said it out loud to no one in particular.

Her father was looking at her, surprised.

"Rory, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just...thinking. You house...looks...hum...really...modern." Rory struggled to find the right words.

"Yeah! All my friends said the same thing." replied Sherry, apparently very proud that her house looked like a giant green highlighter.

Rory only nodded. Then, remembering she hadn't saw her little sister yet.

"Where's Gigi?"

"She's sleeping. She wanted to wait for you and see you but she couldn't stay awake." said Sherry

"Oh! It's ok! I'll see her tomorrow." Rory loved her little sister. She was so cute. And Gigi loved her too.

"Hum, do you want to eat?" Chris spoke quickly, grabbing the phone.

Rory shook her head no. "If you don't mind, I thnk I'll just go to bed. I'm really tired."

"Yeah! Okay, good night Rory."

Rory smiled, relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with Sherry anymore. The woman freaked her out. She kissed her dad on his cheek, and to her great misery, Sherry took her into another bone-crashing hug.

"G'night dad. G'night Sherry."

Rory turned around and walk to her room. Only when did she hear Sherry call "G'night babe" after her that she hurried to her room and closed the door.

Her mother used to say that. Again, her mother was hunting her again.

"Get out of my head, mom! Get out" Rory's anger became visible. She couldn't understand why her mother was in everywhere and everything she did. After all, she left the house because she couldn't stay around her mother anymore. She was the one mad at her. She was the one who shouldn't care. But still, she couldn't stop wondering what her mother was doing now.

The day after, Lorelai awoke to a terrible pain in her neck. She slowly opened her eyes. The bright alarm showed her 5 a.m. in the morning. Itwas still a little dark. It was dawm. Still, there a little bit of light. She massaged her neck, slowly rosing and sitting on the bed. Everything looked the same. It was probably a bad night and she had slept on her daughter's bed. She looked around her. Rory was not there. And the memories came back. Rory had left her the night before.

Lorelai stood up, noticing that her clothes were still the same as last night's.

She got changed, deciding to go to Luke's. There was no way she could go back to sleep and Luke might be able to comfort her. Outside was a little bit chilly, still very fresh. It was the kind of temperature she had come to like. Not to hot, not to cold. Just enough to wear those little cute jackets. Pushing the dinner's door open, she noticed that Luke was not there. She was probably in the back, doing inventory. Or preparing to get deliveries. No one usually came of this time of the nights. Except Kirk. But Kirk was a usuable. He could serve himself.

Lorelai sat on the counter, grabbed a donut and waited for Luke to come. Not too long after, Luke came out of the store room, a box in his hands and his usual crabby face. Only when he saw Lorelai, his face turned into a surprised smile. Lorelai never came this early and not without dragging Rory with her.

He dropped the box on the counter and came close to Lorelai for his usual good-morning kiss. Lorelai didn't realise what was happening when soft lips locked with hers for a kiss. It was Luke. She smiled through the kiss. Luke pulled back, but Lorelai put her arms around his neck, urging him to kiss her again. They kept kissing.

After a long moment, Lorelai let go of his neck. Luke flashed her oneo of his bright smile.

"Coffee?" inquiered Luke

"Do you even have to ask?"

Luke chuckled. He brought her a mud and poured her coffee. Lorelai took hold of the cup and drank it in one shift. Then, smiling flirtingly, she holded up the cup to Luke. He pourred her another cup without even arguing.

Lorelai frowed. "No fighting and grunting?"

"Not now"

"Why?"

"Because you look like you need the coffee right now." Luke said gently, looking deeply into her eyes.

Damn, am I that transparent, though Lorelai

"So you wanna tell me what happened?"

"I,I..it's a long story." Lorelai said hesitantly, looking around her. She didn't want every Stars Hollow citizen to find out what had happened between her and her daughter.

"I have two hours before the morning rush."

"I..." Lorelai looked around her nervously.

"Upstairs" Luke pointed to upstairs. Lorelai stood up, grabbed her coffee and another donut and headed upstairs. When she reached upstairs, she stopped in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

"No wonder he read me like a book. I really do look like crap." she said to no one in particular. Her eyes were puffy red, her hair flying everywhere and her so usually happy and smilly face was replaced by a tired Im-Lorelai-thirty-five-years-old-tired-inn-owner.

"Damn Rory!" she yelled in anger "It's all your fault"

"Why?" asked a very curious Luke who happened to be just entering the appartment. Lorelai scared him a little today. He hadn't seen her that serious.

Lorelai sat on the bed and sighed, taking a large sip of coffee.

"Well...it all started 3 weeks ago..."

* * *

A/N: Please, review. BE HONEST! Feel free to say everything you think, without holding back. Any suggestions or ideas are always welcome.


	3. What was I thinking?

**DISCLAIMER : **I don't own anything. Oh! If I was a powerful god, then Lorelai would be mine...but alas...what a sad reality... :(

**Sorry people. You have to wait a little more to see the flashback. I'm still working on it. I don't wanna ruin it. Cuz there's a lot of authors here how just the "pregnant" or "drugs" storyline and ruin it. **

And I know the story is sad. But don't worry, Lorelai/Rory fighting forever is against my nature. 

* * *

CHAPTER 3 "What was I thinking" 

Rory opened her eyes. This time, it was her turn to wake up at 5 in the morning. Turning over, she knocked on something hard beside her. A warm body moved a little bit next to her. It wa her sister Gigi. What is she doing there? Rory really wasn't used to small kids to sleep next to her. She was the little girl sleeping next to her mommy.

"Mom! No! Not so early in the morning" she whispered quietly.

Suddenly, her mind driffed to Jess. Where was Jess? The last time she saw was a couple of months ago when he had showed at Yale.

Should have gone with him then? He had looked so sincere. He told her he loved her. He told her she was ready. She was ready to go with him anywhere she wanted. But no. She had had to not listen to him. She never listened to no one. Just like her grandma. Oh! No! Not her grandma. She wouldn't end like her grandma. She was Rory. Everybody liked her. She was sweet, cared about everybody. But what if...

She suddenly jerked off the bed, trying to reassure herself that she was a very lovable person. Gigi awoke to that. Blinking her eyes, she looked around her.

Rory looked at her, no sure of what to do. She wasn't use to treat with kids. If she had a "How to take care of little creaturs" book, things would be much easier.

But somehow, Gigi made it really easy for her. She just stood up, yelled "Rory" before landing in her arms. Rory just laughed and pulled back after a moment.

"Hey Gigi"

"Rory" the little girl sighed happily.

"What are you doing here?" asked the big sister

"I was scared. I had a bad dream. Mommy wouldn't let me sleep with her."

"...doesn't suprise me..." mumbled Rory

"What?"

"Nothing."

Gigi looked at her through solemn bleu eyes. She did not believe Rory a bit, but decided to keep quiet.

"Rory?"

"What ?"

"Are you living with us for a really long time?"

"Yeah" replied, Rory, smiling a little. It was good to feel that at least, her sister was happy she was there.

"Really a long time?"

"I think so..."

Gigi just grinned.

"I love you Rory" she said before falling back on her bed and drifting of to sleep.

Wow, Rory didn't know what to say. So she just murmured a little "I love you too" softly before sleeping too.

"I think that she's going to be here for a while." said Christopher eagerly.

"Who do you know?" answered Sherry in her tiny squealing voice

"Her and Lorelai didn't seem...really in good terms."

"Really?" Sherry grinned. There was nothing to hide. She had never liked Lorelai. Lorelai was the perfect woman, independant, dangerous and sexy. And what more, she had the perfect daughter. Sherry always resented her, but never actually could anything about it since Lorelai had been so nice to her. Lorelai was the only one present when Sherry was giving birth 5 years ago, that is before Chris showed up. That's why Sherry even hated Lorelai even more. The fact that she was nice. She was so nice that she couldn't invent some tactic to blew her off. Chris would be mad at her, saying that Sherry was making problems between him and his daughter.

Chris. Chris. That was a hole other story for Sherry. She knew that Chris still loved Lorelai and it hurt her so bad. It hurted her so bad. She couldn't do anything about it. That's why, without noticing, she had becomed another version of Lorelai. Except for her horrible taste in clothes and decorations.

"So, probably Rory could live here for the rest of her second year at Harvard."

"Harvard? Isn't she going to Yale?"

"She was. But apparently, she wants to transfer."

"Oh. ok." Sherry didn't really care wheter Rory wanted to transfer or not. It didn't made much difference to her. The only thing she couldn't stop thinking about is the fact that Rory was going to be here a lot. So, it would be a perfect oppurtunity to get to know her. And maybe make her forget Lorelai. "Perfect" said Sherry.

"Perfect?" asked Chris curiously.

"Oh! I mean it's nice that Rory is staying here. You get to catch up all the time she wasn't there."

Chris only smiled and took his briefcase, kissed Sherry on the lips and went to work.

Couple of hours later, Rory woke up, realised it was almost eleven o'clock. Gigi was gone. Grumpily, Rory got out of her room, only to find Sherry in the living room, smiling at her.

"Good morning, Rory"

"Hey Sherry" Rory had no joy in her voice.

"You want some breakfast?"

Sure. Why not? Rory was starving. No, not starving. More like dying of hungryness.

Sherry led her to the kitchen, where Rory's eyes widened at everything there was to eat. Smiling to the prospest of having a nice meal, she sat down and served herself.

"It looks so good!" exclaimed Rory

She took a huge bite of the eggs. OH MY GOD! it was the most disgusting thing she ever ate in her life. Regretting her decision of taking such a big bite, she swallowed, drank orange juice to make the taste go.

"Where's Gigi?" she said afterwards, smiling. She made a mental note to go out and find a nice dinner where she could hopefully find something edible, later. If Sherry kept cooking, Rory would surely die.

"She's at the daycare, playing with her little friends?"

"Little friends?" Rory choked a laugh then frowned. "It's summer. Why is she at the daycare?"

"Well, because I taught you and me could have a nice day together, you know, shopping, doing girly things."

Rory sighed heavily. Oh great! So she would have no time for herself today. That's for sure.

"Oh great..." she mumbled, plasting a fake smile to her face.

This was going to be so interesting. Living here with her dad when he wasn't there almost all the day.

_What was I thinking?_ Rory whispered to herself. But no. No. I did the good thing. I couldn't stand being with mom. I did the good thing. Sherry is nice. Gigi is cute. Dad is never there...but...he's trying...at least. 

No matter what, Rory would never ever ever admit that maybe, maybe a little bit of her was regretting what she had done. Even so, admitting it was out of the question.

* * *

A/N: Please, review. BE HONEST! Feel free to say everything you think, without holding back. Any suggestions or ideas are always welcome. 


	4. One thing leads to another

DISCLAIMER : I don't owm anything. If I was a powerful god, then Lorelai would be mine. ALL MINE! but sadly, this isn't reality...:(

If you people havn't noticed yet, this is set on the summer following season 5.

* * *

CHAPTER4 "One thing leads to another" 

Luke looked at Lorelai, silently telling her that she had all his attention. She frigitted a little, obvioustly talking about it was very difficult for her even though she needed to talk about it more than anything.

She couldn't really trust Sookie. That woman had a very big mouth. Luke. She could trust Luke. Luke never spoke and even less about personal matters.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew very well that she got Luke wrapped around her finger. And if he wanted to get lucky later on, he'd better keep his mouth shut.

"I just don't know how it all started. One minute we were best friends again, Rory telling me she wants us to talk like we use to before. I was happy. I was more than excited to have things like before. I though that now we were okay, she would come back home for often. And she did. And I was through the roof."

Luke smiled reassuringly, making Lorelai automatically relax and keep talking. Somehow, he only knew how to make her relax.

"Then one day, she comes back from Yale, late at night. She wakes me up. We had a late night talk. She talked about that Logan. I, about you. And how our boyfriends were great. Then, she starts talking about her sex life with Logan. I should've begged her to not tell me. She had such confidence in her eyes. Just like when she was five. When she taught I was a god and mommy could resolve all her problems. She trusted me so much. I couldn't not listen to her. But the things she says to me. It was too much. I couldn't listen to them anymore. So, taking my sleepy state, I just snapped at her. I didn't realize what I was doing. She didn't say anything, didn't yell, no complains. She just said "fine" and left my room. And since I had no coffee to make me stay awake, I slept right away."

"So this is all my fault?" asked Luke

"Yeah! Exactly honey." Lorelai smirked a little.

Luke smiled too. He loved the playful glare on his girlfriend's face.

Girlfriend? That word seemed kind of strange to him. He had never called any woman his girlfriend. Rachel and Nicole had been his girlfriend. But he never called them like that. He just….called them by their name.

Still, the word girlfriend didn't fit for Lorelai either. He knew Lorelai for so long that he felt more to her. He felt it completely natural for her to wake up next to him. After all, he had been dreaming about it for years. Lorelai was more. She was his partner, his friend, his coffee-addicted girl. His best friend. His everything.

Lorelai's voice cut off his thoughts.

"The next morning I wake up. Of course, I have an upset daughter to apologize too. Since these days, she had been so nervous that every I said, she jumped at me. I was kind of afraid that she could the habit of not coming back at home. So, I got up, prepared some coffee. Nothing better to end a war then a nice warm cup of coffee."

"And poptarts" replied Luke, out of habit.

Lorelai only nodded in agreement.

"So I knock on her door, expecting to find her crying or something. She isn't there. I look around for a note. There isn't any. That is really strange. Even though sometimes, she could be really mad at me, she stills leaves a note, even a cold and sarcastic one. Thank god her car was there or I would've had a heart attack straight."

Lorelai, pauses, taking a deep breath. The sad face returnes on her face.

"Couple of hours later, when the coffee gotten cold long time ago, she comes into the house. This huge pile of her books in her arms. I guess with all this studying at Yale she didn't have that much time to read. So she was just catching. There might've been at least 20 books out there."

"She goes to her room, drops the books on the bed. I was still watching her from the kitchen. She didn't look at me. Determined look on her face, she arranged them on some kind of order. I guess from the one the wanted to first to the last."

"I watch her a little sadly, you know. I know she was upset and didn't want to come to me. Actually, I was supposed to be with one going to her. I mean, what mother wouldn't dream of her child opening up everything in her life to her. So, pushing the stubbornness aside, I make some new, fresh coffee and pour her a cup. Then, silently, go to her room and hand it to her."

"She lifts her eyes from the books and looks at me somehow gratefully. Still, she keeps silent. I don't blame her for it. I was a despot and deserved it for it. Deciding to let her time to cool off, I take off, close her door behind me and sit on the kitchen."

"Then, as I looking through some financial papers of the inn, something crosses my mind. Where does a college student gets his money? Askes Lorelai to Luke

"How should I know?" replies Luke, completely perplexed.

"Well, you lived with Jess for a while. You must know something." Responds Lorelai.

Luke just shrugs his shoulders. He wouldn't start an argument now. Maybe later. Right now, he was more than just interested in this story. After all, Rory was like his little girl.

"Lorelai. Your story."

"Right sorry….where was I. Yeah right. So, you see, I ask myself where could Rory get all this money to books at least 500 bucks worth. But I don't say anything. Then I left for the inn, for a couple of hours at least. There was so much to be done. When I come back, it was pretty late in the afternoon. Rory's door is wide open. And she is still reading. God, doesn't this girl never gets tired of reading?"

To that, Lorela smiled briefly. It was her daughter's trademark. If someone would yell Inn, Lorelai would respond. If someone ever said books, Rory would be running towards the voice.

"So, I take a shower, puts on more comfortable clothes. When I come back to the kitchen, I look at Rory's room. She is sleeping. A book spread over her. Like an angel. I can't keep but smiling. I come close to her and sit on the bed, taking all the books and putting them somewhere else. But she had this kind of pained expression on her face. Like she was having a nightmare of something. And I hate seing her like this. So, I shake her a little, trying to wake her up. She doesn't wake up, seeming like in a trance where she screams for help."

_Rory jerked in her sleep, suddenly grabbing the sheets like they were her life saver._

"_No! No! Don't do this to me. Don't. Please…..please…" she whines pitifully._

_Lorelai shakes her, trying to get her to wake up._

"_Rory? Rory? Come on, wake up hun. You've got to wake up. It's just a nightmare. RORY!" Lorelai tries her best to wake her up. After some efforts, Rory seems to be opening her eyes. _

_She looks at Lorelai, scared like a little girl. Lorelai's heart is about to break. She just picks Rory up and hold her to her chest. She puts her arms around her and rocks her back and forth. _

_Rory doesn't cry. She just grabs her mother so tightly. Only a little bit oftears comes out of her eyes. After what seemed like a very long time, Lorelai lets go enough of Rory to look into her eyes._

"_Are you okay?" she asks softly_

_Rory only nodes her head timidly. They stare at each other for a couple of minutes, both biting their lips._

"_I'm sorry!" Lorelai and Rory say at the same time. _

_This makes Lorelai smile broadly, followed by Rory. They nod, then Rory leans forwards and hugs Lorelai again. _

_They sit on the bed for a long time, listening only to each other's breathing._

"_Was it a nightmare?"_

"_Yeah" comes Rory's muffled voice_

"_Was it scary?"_

"_Very" But this time, Lorelai can feel that Rory is crying. She plants a soft kiss on her cheek. Not giving her any other chance to cry. _

_After a long while, Rory let go. Lorelai was about to leave the room when Rory grabs her hand and makes her come back in the bed._

_Lorelai lies next to her daughter._

"After that, things seemed a little better. We were both fine with each other. Then, one day I come back and there was Rory's cell phone on the kitchen table. I just assumed she's forget it there. She goes that all the time. So I take the phone, ready to call het at Lane's when I see her voicemail is full. You know, I was just curious. I didn't mean to pry on her private business."

"I know" Luke knew Lorelai wasn't mean but sometime, she just couldn't stop herself putting her nose places where she really shouldn't.

"_Rory, it's your grandma. Well, I just wanted to call you to let you know the second bank account is ready. It should be available tomorrow. Oh! And your grandpa got a hold of a nice car he wants you to see. It would be wonderful if we could see you tonight for dinner. Don't tell your mother, you know how she reacts to these things."_

"I taught it was some kind of a joke. Then I realised it wasn't. It got me so mad. What does it mean don't tell your mother? Since when did my daughter and mother plot things behind my back."

"Naturally, you know me, Lorelai, always ready to confront people."

"I know." Said Luke

"So when she came back, smiling at her, I gave her the cell phone and asked what was the message from her grandma."

"_What's that Rory?"_

"_What's what?"_

"_That message your grandma left you? What's she talking about? What bank account?"_

"After much nagging, Rory finally tells me that her grandparents, my lovely mother and father, had opened a bank account for Rory. She could've do anything she wanted with it. And let me tell you, there was a lot of money in it."

"_They did what?"_

"_A bank account"_

"_What for?"_

"_Well, when grandma heard that I was dating Logan. She told he was a high society member and expected everything to be like him. So she said that since you didn't have that much money because you just opened your own inn, that she should probably open up this bank account if maybe I needed a dress or something for a party."_

"_Oh! Ok! I see. If you needed a new dress or maybe to parade around high society males like a toasted fish to see if they like you."_

"_Mom" Rory groaned, her expression tired._

"_What?" Lorelai yelled angrily_

"_Don'tlook inrothings that aren't even true."_

"_Since when Rory? Since when do you have that account?" Lorelai was really pissed. She hated her daughter keeping secrets from her._

"_It doesn't matter" Rory looked a little scared. If she told her mother the truth, the woman would go crazy._

"_RORY!"_

"_2 moths ago…" replied Rory _

"_GREAT! That's really nice to keep your stupid but lovely mother informed. That's real nice Rory. You have no idea how happy I am. God! I can't believe this. My owm daughter plotting in my back."_

"Then you got really mad" Luke replied. He was sitting on the bed, really interested in the story.

"Yeah. Something like that. I mean, we grew up so close and only 2 years at Yale and we were slowly becoming strangers to each other. I really hated. And the fact that not she didn't depend on me. She didn't need me anymore. And suddenly my mother's words rang into my head."

_It's terrible not to be needed, you'll see. _

"And this time, the words really stuck into me. My mother was somehow right. I was slowly loosing Rory. What would she bother come back home? She had everything she needed. Her dorm furnished with a nice 25 000 dollars furniture, an open account at the bank with god knows how much money in it. A car. A powerful rich boyfriend. Why would she need her poor old Stars Hollow mother?"

"_Then why are you coming back here? You've got everything you need. And the last thing you need is your old mother" said Lorelai sarcastically._

_Somehow, it was a challenge for Rory._

"_I do have everything I need. A boyfriend. My grandparents. The money. Why should I come back? You're right mom. Or should I call you Lorelai from now on?" Rory yelled venomously._

_It was too much for Lorelai. This was not her daughter. This was a satan. Not knowing how she did it, Lorelai suddenly hitted Rory forcefully on her face It came out totally wrong since she regretted it right away._

_Rory didn't say anything. She took her keys and left the house._


	5. I never meant to

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. If I was a powerful God, then Lorelai would be mine, ALL MINE...alas the sad reality... :(

People, calm down. I know some of you all a little lost and are dying to know what happened to this or that. But RELAX! everything will be clear at the chapters go...

* * *

CHAPTER 5 "I never meant to"

"You hit her?" Luke asked, completely taken aback.

"Yeah! Let me tell ya, it wasn't one of my proudest moment." Lorelai was in shame. How could she beat her daughter like this?

"She must've really took it bad."

"She did. She did. I didn't hear from her for over a week." Tears slowly started to descend on Lorelai's cheek.

Luke made a move to comfort but she held her hand in the air, motioning for him to stay where he was.

"Let me finish with this Luke." She wanted to make him understand that she needed space right now.

"I didn't hear from her over a week. Then at Friday night dinner, she wasn't there either. Mom told me Rory was sick and couldn't make it. I told her I knew to not make her suspicious."

"You didn't call her?" Luke looked at Lorelai softly.

Lorelai looked at him angrily, greeting her teeth.

"Of course I called her. I did. I left like a million messages. But she never called back. And every time she saw my name on her cell, either she wouldn't pick up or just hang up on me."

Luke stood up from the bed, and went to the kitchen. Lorelai looked at him somehow nervously. What she annoying him with her stories? He got himself a beer then came back to sit opposite her.

Lorelai breathed a deep sign of relief.

"After that Friday night dinner, I was sitting on my car. I didn't want to go home. You were gone. And I desperately needed to talk to Rroy."

"I was gone?" Luke's expression was curious

"Yeah. Remember. You had to go to New York to see something with Jess."

Luke nodded, then took another sip of his beer.

"So I drove to New Heaven, to her dorm. When I got in, she wasn't there. Paris told me she was somewhere and would be back soon. I sat on her living room and waited for her.

"_Paris? Paris?" called Rory when she got into her dorm. _

_She stopped right away when she spotted Lorelai on the sofa._

"_Rory! Hey!" said Lorelai softly_

"_Lorelai" replied Rory coldly_

_That one word broke Lorelai. Suddenly she lost all the courage she carried and a few tears slid down._

"_What are you doing here? You wanted to finish the job? Last week you slapped my right cheek, this week the other?"_

"_Rory! No!" Lorelai tried her best to control the tears. But she couldn't. She had no strength for this. No strength to fight against her own daughter._

_Rory's voice softened a little at sight of her mother crying. She dropped her bag, unsure of what to do. She wasn't ready to forgive Lorelai. Still, Rory knew she wasn't innocent herself._

_She got a Kleenex and handed it to Lorelai who whipped her face. _

"_I'm sorry Rory. I'm sorry ok? I screwed up. I never meant to hurt you. I'm not one of these violent drinking parent. You know that."_

_Rory knew very well. Her mother was far away from this kind of people. Her mother was successful, independent and alive. Her mother was beautiful. _

_She didn't say anything, letting her mother talk. Maybe calling her Lorelai was too harsh._

"_It seems like we can't stop fighting, you and me. No matter what happens, we're always fighting. And I don't like this Rory. I really don't like this. I can't loose my best friend." _

_Lorelai looked at Rory. Her daughter looked pale, her face sad and tired. She didn't want to fight either._

"_Listen. I love you. You know that. But I think I'm doing us both a favour if I stayed away a couple of weeks, said Lorelai miserably. You don't have to feel guilty for nothing. And I won't show up on Friday night dinners either. You can enjoy a nice evening with your grandparents without the fear of me slapping you off. _

_Rory's eyes widened a little. She was always so surprised to see her mother sacrificing everything for her. _

"_Here, I'm sure you were looking at this the whole week." _

_Lorelai walked to Rory and handed her the necklace she'd found on the corner of her bed. It was a bleu necklace Rory wore almost all the time. She loved the necklace more any other of her jewelleries._

_She took it from her mother's hand. Looking at it, she resisted the urge to smile._

_Great minds think alike. She'd been looking for this necklace for over a week and was too stubborn to call home. Lorelai was so much like her. _

"_Okay. Then. I'm gonna go. And you can do whatever you want with your grandparents. I'm just sorry I yelled at you for it. It's your life. And I'm just Lorelai. Nothing else."_

_With a miserable face, Lorelai turned on her heels to leave._

_Before Lorelai could exit the door, Rory called after her._

"_Thanks...mom" she said sincerely._

_Lorelai stopped, but didn't turned around and then left the room. _

_Rory looked over at her with a pained expression too. More than anything, she wanted to tell her mother everything there was to tell. She sat on the sofa, Paris was now out so she had the dorm for herself. She kept starring at the necklace. _

_Lorelai came all the way only to give her back this and apologize. Thinking about it, she couldn't name another person who would do such a thing for her. _

"_That was really nice. Mom'sreally nice. I just have to stop being a jerk with her."_

"And we spend another week without talking with each other. I..." Lorelai stopped talking. The tears were now so much. Her face was swollen red. She couldn't talk anymore.

Luke made a move towards her and this time, she didn't push him away, she just lost herself in his arms. Maybe she could find some comfort and she did.

He jus stood there, patiently, not doing anything. Just holding her and telling her everything will be all right.

Lorelai's cries became hysteric. She couldn't resist herself anymore. Luke's flannel shirt became all wet and yet, she was still crying.

After five longs hours of shopping with Sherry, Rory was finally able to come home. To her big relief, Sherry couldn't drive her since she had to drop at her work and check on things. Rory took her car and assured her she would be fine.

Driving silently, Rory looked around her. People were crossing the streets. Some were talking and laughing quietly. Someone was holding what looked like a cup of coffee. Rory gazed longingly at it. She'd desperately needed a good cup of coffee right now.

Turning on the street at right, she saw what looked like a small coffe shop. She parked her car and went in. Maybe some decent coffee she could find.

She ordered a cup and a muffin, then sat at a table. The coffee wasn't that bad. Nothing compared to Luke's but that'll have to do it. She looked around her. Why was it so quiet suddenly? She wasn't that quiet normally. She was with her mother. Her mother talked so much, which made Rory talk a lot too. Even though Rory didn't talk that much, she secretly loved these sessions with her mother. She left save to say whatever she had to say without the fear of being laughed at. But now was different. Rory was alone, with no one to talk with.

Throwing the cup, she left the dinner.

"Sorry about your shirt" mumbled Lorelai from where her head rested on Luke's shoulder.

"Don't worry." replied Luke and then kissed her gently.

Lorelai lifted her head and looked lovingly at Luke. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You're a beautiful, beautiful man" she told him tenderly

He blushed so hard that hishole face became red. He cleared his throat, trying to act grump but failed miserably.

Lorelai gently ran her hands all over his face, then pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him...

For a couple of hours, she was able to get Rory out of her mind.

* * *

A/N: Any ideas or suggestion or anything that crosses your mind is greatly appreciated. Don't hold back people. Say whatever you think. 


	6. Why did Luke punched Taylor?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. If I was a powerful God, then Lorelai would be mine, ALL MINE, alas, what a sad reality

People, THANK You for reviewing. If some people don't understand, this story is a story where I am messing with Rory's head, because she is lost, gets angry at the slightest thing. **

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6 "Why did Luke punch Taylor?"**

Rory got furiously in her car and drove away. She didn't know what to do. When she reached home, she decided otherwise and took her car in an opposite direction. Driving around, she saw two ways.

"Right or left?" Closing her eyes, she pointed to a direction and finally decided for left. Did it make any change right or left? Not really. She just wanted to do something to calm herself. But again, she just realized she had done the same thing her mother did a couple of years ago. Again, her mother.

"What do I have to do to get your out of my mind?" she yelled. Others drivers near looked at her, realising she was alone, not even talking in a cell phone, they looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not crazy" she yelled at them. They turned their heads right away, not wanting any troubles with this person. Rory sighed deeply and finally drove back home. When she got in, everybody was there. Chris, Sherry and even Gigi.

"Hey kiddo" her dad replied from where he was sitting, in the living room, watching TV, his legs on the table. _Just like mom. _She dropped her bags and went sitting down next to him. Much better company then Sherry.

"Hey dad" her fake smile came back

"How was your day? I called Harvard for you. Everything is transferred. All you have to do is show up there in the last week of August."

"You did? Oh, thanks dad." she kissed his cheek, this time a little smile playing on her lips. Finally, she would go to the University of her dreams. How did she even though of going to Yale? Yeah. She wanted to please her grandparents. But now, it was not about her grandparents. It was about her. She didn't like Yale. Everybody knew her there and she didn't even know them. Probably her Grandmother Emily's work. She told every single connexion she had to keep an eye on Rory and make sure she didn't do anything stupid of fall in the _bad group_.

That though drove her crazy. She hated being manipulated like a puppet. Her mother was right. Sometimes, it seemed like she was nothing more than a trophy to her grandparents. A nice pretty and high school attending trophy. _Her mother was right after all. _

Harvard. Harvard was her dream and she would finally be able to attend it. And she was a little grateful to her dad for being part of her dream.

"Maybe this time, he really cares about me." though Rory. She missed a father terribly in her life. Luke was there, that was true, but still, it was nothing compare to her own father. Her own father. As nice as Luke could be, he was not her true father.

"I'm gonna go to my room." she told her father absently. He just smiled and nodded. She turned, ready to leave.

"Wait. Here." Christopher handed her a bag. She looked at him quizzically. "Food, you must be hungry. It's burger and fries." He replied. She smiled at him sweetly. Maybe he knew a little bit of her after all.

"You don't want to eat it here?" asked Sherry

"No, I think I'll just go to my room." Rory had no patience with his woman.

"But, Rory, stay, I made a cake and we could talk."

"Sherry, leave her alone, if she wants to eat in her room, she can." replied Chris, without looking away from the TV.

Sherry shot him an angry look. _You idiot, you're ruining my plans._ Rory grinned in her father's direction. Quietly, she went to her room.. There, she opened her laptop and looked in her e-mail box. There were lots of messages from Lorelai. For the first time, she decided not to delete them. Today, she would read them one by one.

She put her food next to her and start reading one by one her e-mails. There were five of them. The first message was pretty angry.

_Rory, damn it, you can't do this to me. What am I suppose to do without you? Why did you leave me like that? What did I do? Please, tell me? _Rory looked it somehow curiously, and then deleted it.

The rest was pretty much the same. The same words, same anger but the last message caught her. It was as if her mother had a break down in front of the computer screen and Rory could feel it, even though she was miles away.

_Rory, Rory, please come back. Rory! I miss you. I miss you so much. You're missing a lot. Luke finally got the chance to punch Taylor. Kirk proposed to Lulu. You should've seen that. It was the cutest thing that guy did in his life. _

Rory felt herself tearing up. _Luke's building you the bookshelf you asked him a while ago. He didn't have time before. Oh! The inn is full for the rest of the summer; I have a wedding coming up and no one to do the guestbook and to write with that beautiful handwriting of yours._

_Oh! And remember that book you were looking at and didn't find, well, guess what? You beautiful and smart mother here, found it. I was in Hartford with Luke the other day and he was looking true something and we went to this shop where there was coffee and a small library nearby. It was just there. I got in and the book was there, right in front of me, staring at me. I had no choice but to buy it. _

Rory's heart seemed to break when she read the last part._ Rory! Come back! I don't know what to do with myself! I just come home to this empty place and call out your name, wishing you are here and will fill me in with the year you spend at Yale. But you're not. And it kills me. Sure, Luke's here. But he's not you. He's not Rory. I miss my Rory. My Rory who always falls asleep, reading every book known to man. _

She smiled at the memory. _Sometimes I just ask myself "will this girl ever stop reading?" which is a stupid thing to say since it's as good as "Will this damn Lorelai Gilmore ever stop drinking coffee?" and by the way, you better keep the minimum amount of coffee per day. Don't let that Sherry turn you into one of these teens drinking tea. GROSS!_

Rory laughed. _Do you know that I started reading all your books one by one? This is how desperate became your mother. I'm sure you can imagine it and find one thousand ways to mock me. I've taught you so well my child! _

_Please come back! Please, just...just call or something. And remember that I love you more than anything. Just call..._

With that, Rory shut the laptop forcefully. Her food was still there, untouched. Whenever she was sad, she wouldn't eat her food. It must've taken a great deal of courage for her mother to right her such a message. Reading all her books? Rory felt so sad and at the same time so angry at herself for making her mother so sad.

Someone knocks on her door. Rory quickly wiped her tears and the door opens, revealing Gigi. Rory smiled at her.

"Why are you crying Rory?" she asked her voice innocent and so sweet. She comes and climbs in her sister's lap. Rory looks surprised. Her little sister sure was falling in love with her.

"It's nothing Gigi." The little girl's eyes then widened when she saw Rory's food. She looked at it longingly. Rory noticed and smiled.

She opened the box and present it to her sister.

"I can?" asked Gigi cautiously.

"Go ahead. Just leave me something." Rory smiled at her. Gigi started eating the fries like she was so hungry.

"Mommy doesn't let me eat this. She says it's not good for a little girl of my age." Gigi said, through a mouthful of fries.

After the two of them finished eating, Gigi looked at her big sister shyly.

"Please, don't tell mommy. She will get mad." Rory smiled at that. Poor her sister. She must be living hell. "Why where you crying?" Gigi subtly changed the subject. Smart kid. Damn her.

"Because...someone...my friend...and...I are fighting." Rory struggled to find the words, not wanting to lie to her.

"Oh! That's sad. I know. I don't like to fight with my friend too. Why did you fight?" asked Gigi curiously

"Because I did something stupid and then, she did something stupid and then we both did something stupid and then, she got mad and I got mad and then, we said something mean and hurtful and now, we are not talking to each other." Rory said sadly.

Gigi noticed. "Do you like your friend?

Rory felt her tears slowly rolling down. She nodded yes, then buried her head in her hands. "She is my best friend. One of the most important persons in my life."

Gigi came close and put a comforting hand on Rory's head. Rory was dumbfounded. More about the fact of a small kid comforting her. She didn't know what to do. So she just let her do.

After Rory had calmed down, they went out of her room and to the living room where the TV was free. Rory sat in the corner, her eyes back to their blue color now so no one would notice. Gigi came and sat next to her. Rory felt this sudden love for her sister. She smiled sweetly at the little girl and focused her attention on the TV.

Again, she saw there something her mother and she had watched before. She had to stop being like this, because after all, she couldn't even watch TV anymore, since everything there was to watch in TV, her and her mom had already seen it. Finally, she turned to a cartoon channel, for Gigi's sake.

Rory was crabby again.

Lorelai pushed the dinner's door and got in. Luke was busy serving some customers. She dragged herself to the counter and waited for Luke to hear her usually complains of the day. Luke looked up and saw her, but frowned at the sight of his so beautiful girl friend, now tired, sad and lifeless. Whatever happened with Rory must've been really bad. Much worst then what Lorelai told him.

"Pie. Luke, I need pie" Lorelai barked. It wasn't her usual time to bark, but recently, it became a habit. Luke got scared that Lorelai might loose that charming smile of hers. That smile that charmed him, wanting to change the world for her. If only he could make Rory come back. He still, himself, didn't understand why Rory had left. Even after all the explanations Lorelai gave him, it wasn't good enough for a kid to desert her mother. Especially when Rory had a nice caring mother like Lorelai.

Luke put a comforting hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

"She will come back" he told her sincerely, hoping that his words were true, or he would be sure to spend the rest of his life in the garage, sleeping on the grass.

"Humm…."mumbled Lorelai

Luke went into the kitchen and brought her apple pie he made especially for her. He left it on the counter and went serving other people.

Twnety minutes later, he came back to the counter, only to see Lorelai asleep, her pie untouched.

"She must've worked really hard this week. She should take a break."

Luke closed the dinner, even after Kirk told him Lorelai was asleep on the counter and offered to carry her home. It took only a death glare from Luke to make the guy shut his mouth. He closed everything, then slowly carried her to his truck.

It was almost midnight in Boston. Everybody had gone to bed. Chris, because he had to work and Gigi, because she had to go to the daycare again. Only people left were Rory and Sherry.

Rory was unmovable. She looked like someone who just hit a car. She was starring blankly at the TV, her mind elsewhere.

Sherry came next to her, put a comforting hand on her cheek which made Rory come to reality.

"Are you okay?" she asked, almost tenderly, in a maternal way.

It took Rory completely by surprise. Sherry looked so sincere and Rory desperately needed someone to talk to.

"No" she replied slowly.

"Why?" pressed the older woman

"My mom and I aren't speaking"

"I knew it Rory. You have to forget her. Your mom always breaks people' heart. Look at what she did to your dad. Rory, listen to me, forget her and just think about your life here, Bosten, and Harvard."

Just when Rory was starting to like a little Sherry, her eyes went wide. Who could this woman say those things? She started breathing heavily, some form anger making it's way inside of her. Right, she just wanted to punch her.

_Punch_

That word struck into her. She stood up, without looking at Sherry or even saying anything, went to her room, a determined look on her face.

She opened her laptop, ready to send an e-mail to her mother.

"So why did Luke punched Taylor?"

With that, she sended it, hoping for an answer when she would wake tomorrow.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Please, REVIEW and be HONEST Feel free to say anything and everything you think. Any ideas or suggestions are always welcome.


	7. Jealous

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. IF I WAS AN ALL MIGHTY GOD OF THE UNIVERSE, THEN LORELAI WOULD BE MINE, ALL MINE. 

So sorry for the long update, just give me a couple of weeks, no more school and there will be more regular updates.

* * *

CHAPTER 7 "Jealous"

Today has been a day of single annoyance for Lorelai who spend exclusivly running after Michel, preventing him from scaring away some of good clients of the Dragonfly. It was almost 8 o'clock and Lorelai was finally able to go home.

She got in, kicked her feels, threw her purse somewhere and plopped down onto the couch. She looked around. The house was big, silent and empty. Usually, there would be this small scribbling sound from Rory's room, indicating that she was writing some assignment or an article. But none. Luke has offered to come and keep her company. She had turned him down. Right now, it wasn't a good idea. This huge house to herself, she didn't know what to do.

Remembering her hard work day, she decided it was better to take a shower right away and maybe watch some movie before sleep, because tired as she was, she wouldn't last long.

After her shower, she got in her pj's, the one Rory got her for her last birthday. With the words "Coffee Queen" in the back. There was nothing to watch on the TV, nothing she would want to watch without someone to mock it with.

Casually, she opened her small computer, deciding to check if something important came. Her heart stopped when she saw the e-mail from Rory. She tried really hard not to be nervous when she opened it. It was surely Rory e-mailling her to yell at her and ask her to leave her alone.

To her big surprise, it wasn't. There was only one single phrase. Nothing mean, nothing sweet. Just it.

_Why did Taylor punch Luke?_

Suddenly, her heart felt a so much ligher. A big grin appared in her face and she couldn't stop herself from showing it. This was it. This a sign her daughter was sending her. A small peace offering. Something to begin with. She quickly answered her.

_Well...Jess came into town the other day. And Taylor, since he is in terrible mood swings 0since the day he's lost his selectman position, started spreading gossip around towm. Who would've taugh him the gossip guy? That's Patty and Babette territory. He was stealing their jobs. Anyways, Luke got fed up. (don't say this to one) But I kinda like Jess know. He matured a little and he's got some sense into him. Poor guy. He was just helping around for Luke when Taylor got in and started accusing him of strealing from his market. And then, one thing you know is that Luke walked up to him, punched right into the face and threw him out of the dinner. _

_It was a good show. I'm sorry you missed it._

Lorelai wanted to right something more but, on an impulse, ended her e-mail with an _talk to you later, _grabbed the phone and dialed Christopher's number.

"Hello?" Chris's voice answered

"Chris?"

"Lorelai? What a ...?"

"Can I speak with Rory?" replied Lorelai nervously

"Oh" Chris was taken aback. Lorelai called and wanted to talk to their daughter. Actually, her daughter. He knew Rory belonged more with Lorelai then him.

"Chris..."Lorelai urged, feeling that if this kept going on, she could surely her courage and hang up the phone.

"Hum...I don't know...she's busy..maybe you shouldn't. Maybe you should just call back or wait another week of two. You know, she's really tired. And maybe she doesn't wanna talk to you." Chris bit back his lips. That was a little too much that he said.

Oh! The bastard. Lorelai couldn't believe her ears. That guy was trying to keep her away from Rory. Her daughter. What would she do? Confront him right away? Or play the innocent and nice card.

She choose the last option. Putting on her most sweetest and childest voice, she answered him back.

"Chris, please, let me talk to Rory."

"Ok. Fine. Wait a sec." He sighed and got up to fetch Rory. It was better this way and if Rory ever found out that he was trying to keep her away from Lorelai, she would never forgive him. And god knows how much his little girl scared him when she had that stern-mad-take-control face.

"Rory. Phone."

Rory excitedly got out of her room, thinking that maybe it was Lane. Chris didn't tell who it was.

"Hello?" she asked excitedly.

"Rory?" answered Lorelai weakly.

Rory stop breathing. She didn't know what to say. She hasn't spoken to her mother for 2 weeks and there she was, calling her, when she was the one supposed to call.

"Mom?" Rory equaled her mother's nervous voice

A silence. A long silence. Both of them didn't say anything. Then, Lorelai hating this silence, threw the first thing that came to her mouth.

"Jess has a kid!"

"WHAT?" Rory's astonishment could be heard even miles away.

"He has a one year old kid." replied Lorelai, who was feeling her old self coming back slowly. Rory too. Suddenly, she forgot what happened in the last month. The fight, the Rory moving out. It was simply the mother and her best friend, the daughter, enjoying a nice gossip. A juicy gossip since it was also Rory's Ex.

"Oh my god!"

"I know" replied Lorelai knowingly

"But, how?"

"How? You want to send an image of how babies are conceived?"

"Mom!" Rory urged

"I don't know. I just know that one day, I come to dinner and there a crying baby. I look around, maybe some customer, but it's coming from upstairs. It could've been Luke. He didn't got lucky enough this week."

"Mom!" replied Rory in her annoyed tone she usually reserved her mother, but secretly keeping herself from laughing

"What? He should even be lucky that I even looked at him and choose him to be my boyfriend."

"Mom, the story"

"Right. So I go upstairs and see Luke, Jess and a small crying baby in Jess's arms. I was like, what the hell, I taught he was babysitting or something to get some money. but then, stupid me, since when does Jess babysit? Turns out the baby is Jess's and that he got custody of her because her mother didn't want her."

"Her?"

"It's a girl."

"Oh! That's so cute" cooed Rory into the phone.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah. She's the cutest thing ever. So, Luke's appartment was upside down, diapers everywhere, baby clothes in the floor. Finally, I took her and told them to clean the appartment while I would watch her for a couple of hours. You should've seen the grateful glare of Jess. I swear, I should've snapped a picture and kept it into my Lorelai's-winning-over-her-enemies album."

"Mom!" chuckled Rory a little.

"So, I showed her around and then, when I came back, the appartment was clean and everything fine."

"Yeah, that's good. That was really nice."

"You know me, always ready to give a hand. Especially when it's Luke."

"Yeah."replied Rory dreamily

Having nothing to say anymore, both remembered their fights and that they were only mothers and daughters and not best friends. At least, not at the moment.

Rory cleared her throt and Lorelai got the message. Nothing had changed but at least, it was a small something toward peace.

"Ok well, I should let you go." said Lorelai carefully. "You might be busy with your dad, or Gigi and Sherry" That last word stuck into her. Lorelai hated Sherry with every fiber of her being. Not because of the fact that Chris wasn't with her anymore, but because she remimded her so much of her own mother, Emily. Sherry and Emily were almost the same. Expect for the fact that Sherry was self-sufficient. Both were very reserved, a strict healty food diet and both treated their daughters like ambulant trophys.

_If only you knew, Sherry's a monster _thought Rory. "Yeah. Sure." she put back the icy tone to remind her mother nothing had changed. Then, with a click, Lorelai was gone again.

Lorelai looked at her hands and sighed deeply. Her daughter was even more stubborn then her. She looked at the phone before burrying herself into the couch again, lost in her thoughts.

Rory sighed too. She was hurting her mother. And she had to admit, she missed that woman deeply. Sherry was really a monster. No! She wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't be like her grandmother.

She picked up the phone and dialed her mother's again.

Lorelai jumped a little at the sound of the phone next to her. Maybe it was Luke.

"Hello! Luke?" she asked tenderly, so sure it was him

"Sherry's a monster" Rory blurted out, shyly

It took her a moment to realise it was Rory calling her back and to acknowledge it was her. She smiled even more, Rory had called her back. She wanted to jump and scream. It was the most human conversation she had with her adored daughter in over a month.

"Oh! Yeah! Tell me about it" she put on her affectionate mother voice, knowing full well Rory couldn't resist it. Ror did not resist. She loved hearing her mother talk with that smooth voice.

"Yeah. She's horrible. She painted her house in green."

"Ewwww!"

"I know. The first day I got here, I just wanted to run away and come back here." Oh! No! Rory suddenly shut up, panicking.

"Then why didn't you?" asked Lorelai calmly, but dreading the answer.

"Because..."Rory didn't know how to answer to this one.

Lorelai changed the subject. "I hate green"

"It's not green green, it's a flashy green. Like a hi-liter." smiled Rory

"Please, don't tell me she turned you into her?" replied Lorelai in a horrified voice

"No. She didn't. But I was scared for a moment. Thank god dad saved me."

"Right. So, offspring?"

"Offspring sucks" said Rory knowingly

"And?

"Metallica rocks!"

"Good girl" Lorelai smiled tenderly

"She sends Gigi to kindgergarden."

"She what?" Lorelai's was almost of disbelief. How could a woman send her so adorable daughter to a kindergarden. And in summer?

"Poor Gigi. I feel so bad for her. We've actually became friend, me and her."

"Really?"

And the conversation kept on and on. Before they knew it, it was five o'clock in the morning.

"So, that was a good talk, wasn't it?" asked Lorelai

"Yeah, yeah, it was." replied Rory gruffly, trying very hard not to yell at her mother that she missed her and that she was sorry. But she wasn't ready to come home yet. She wasn't ready to face her mother. And that killed Rory. She loved her mother more than anything but still, she couldn't face her mother's disappointed face or her "i told you so" look she often gave Rory these days.

"Ok, well, I better get going. I have to work."

Lorelai hung up the phone without saying goodbye. A little more and she would've yelled at her daughter how stupid she was to leave Stars Hollow and how much she missed her. But she didn't. Stubborness. She couldn't bring herself to it.

Rory stared at the phone, smiling despite herself. She would call her mother tomorrow and apologize. Everything would be fine. She went to the living room when to replace the phone when she saw Chris starring at her.

She jumped a little.

"Dad? What are you doing up at five in morning?"

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep."

She stared at her father suspiciously. Why had he stayed all night? It was not another guy on the phone in order to her father to be worried. It was the woman she lives, lived with most of her life. Her mother. Her guide and strength. Her dad was acting weird right now, but she was way to tired to the anything about it right now. She desperately wanted her bed now.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night."

Rory turned to leave.

"Rory, wait! How was your mother?" asked Chris carefully, not wanting to arouse suspicion from his daughter.

"She's fine."

"You two talked a lot," came his somehow irritated voice.

"So?" She couldn't understand why it was a problem. Was Chris being jealous? No, that's not true. He could not be jealous. He knew better then anyone that Rory and Lorelai were always close. No matter what situation they were in.

"Nothing, nothing." Chris was clearly holding back his tongue. _Not the time to open your mouth, man. You might scare her away and she will never come back to see you._

Rory gave him an odd look before hurrying to her room. Jumping into bed, her eyes closed immediately, overtaken by all that tiredness. Still, she slept somehow with a silly grin in her face.

He did not care it was really early in the morning. He picked up the phone and dialed. No matter what, he WILL win this fight.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think about it? Please? Press the review buttom down there.


	8. What now?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything. If I was an all mighty God of the universe, then Lorelai would be mine, ALL MINE!

**CHAPTER 8 "What now?"**

An hour later, Rory felt her eyes open. No matter how tires she was, sleep would just not come. Getting up, she looked around her, missing the fact that all her books were not there any more. She grabbed some jeans, a shirt, getting ready with another day with annoying Sherry when she noticed a small paper falling out of the jeans' pocket.

"_I'll be right there, waiting for you, no matter how mad you get at me."_

Reading it at first, it had made her a little mad. What did her mother think? That everything revolved around her? That she would always come back to her like this? On second though, Rory felt herself calm down. No, her mother was not being egocentric. She was just being her. Sefless Lorelai always taking care of her daughter's needs before her own. With little tears starting to pickle her eyes, she realized that her mother was always on her side, no matter how bad it got between them or no matter how much she hurted her. Shame washed all over her.

"Grandma surely is not like that" Rory taught.

She looked at the ceiling for a second, then dressing quickly, she got out of the room. Her eyes burned with determination, being in one of those rare state where she felt so brave to do something she would normally never do. She was going to drive to Stars Hollow. She WILL talk to her mother. She WILL make everything right.

Her mother did take the first step, now it was her turn.

Christopher got out of his room, all happy and smiling widly. Today was a good day to him. Dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, not his usual suit and tie, he would spend all of today with his daughter. It was a spur of the moment idea. He called the office and took the day off. And his talk last night with Lorelai was yet another successful thing he has done in his life.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_The phone has rang a good twelve times before the sound had woken up Lorelai and she reached for it under her bed, having no idea how it had ended up there._

"_Hello! House of sleeping Lorelai. Good manner never taught you to never call someone before at least midday in week-ends?"_

"_Lor?" Chris had interrupted with his irritated voice. He has become to hate those big rant of Lorelai's. _

"_Chris? Chris" Lorelai immediately jumped from bed. "Why are you calling so early? Did something happened to Rory?" Lorelai's instincts had kicked in and she was sure Chris was calling her to ask to come to some kind of hospital because Rory had just had an accident._

"_Lor, I don't calling Rory anymore."_

"_What?" Lorelai stopped dressing and threw herself on the bed._

"_You heard me. I don't want you calling Rory anymore."_

"_What are you talking about?" Lorelai rubbed her face to make the sleep go away._

"_Rory is all upset because of you. You just made her sad." Chris stopped talking for a minute, wondering if he should say that he had planed to say next. "She was crying all night because of you. Did you know that?"_

"_Rory was crying all night because of me?" Lorelai was taken aback. She was sure her talk had been a good one yesterday. She couldn't have made Rory cry. _

"_Yeah!" Chris made sure his voice was angry and caring to make it all the more plausible. After all, it would take a good act for Lorelai to buy it. _

"_Well…" she did no what to say. "Give me Rory. I wanna talk to her."_

"_No! She is sleeping. I just put her to bed."_

_Lorelai laughed. "You! How the hell are you to tell me what to do with Rory?"_

_Chris did not know how to respond to that one. After, that was the woman who took care of Rory her entire life. _

"_Chris, Rory is an adult now. She can do whatever she wants now." _

"_She cried all night Lorelai. She said you were being all mean and cold with her on the phone." He even gave a mad sight._

_Lorelai's mouth was sut, awaiting what Chris would say next._

"_Just…just…don't call her again" Chris snapped before hanging up on his first love's face. _

"Morning Gigi" he smiled at her

"Good morning daddy" said Gigi in somehow solemn voice.

That was all Sherry's fault, Chris taught. She was the one transforming their daughter into a robot talker. Anyways, he would worry about that later. He prepared some eggs, they weren't that good, but not that bad either. In the few years of living with his wife and tasting her disgusting food, he had learned how to not poison himself with simple cooking lessons.

Plate in his hand, a coffee in the other, he walked toward Rory's room. What's a Gilmore without coffee? Rory wouldn't even look at him if he didn't have coffee in his hands.

"Rory?" he knocked softly on the door.

There was no answer. She would probably be tired and still sleeping. It was only 10 o'clock in the morning.

"Rory?" again, no sound came from the room. He opened the door and got in. Surprised, the bed was empty. He looked around but didn't panic that much. After all, she was an adult now, 21 years old and she could do whatever she wanted. He looked at the bed. It was made a single paper was there.

_I barrowed the car. I really needed because I saw this new library somewhere not far away. I just really needed a good book to read. I'll be back before noon._

Well, he wasn't really mad, more like surprised. Where could Rory be?

Rory stopped the car before passing the "Welcome to Stars Hollow" sign. Her arms were shaking and she didn't know who she had ended up there. That morning, she had just woken up so early and on an impulse, took the car and drove home. Her home. No matter how much she wanted to make herself believe that she was happy with her father, she wasn't. He was just never there.

Part of her wanted to run away, but the other wanted just to get into the house, make her mother understand how she was completely stupid and that she missed her mother more than anything and that she would do anything to fix this.

"I can do this. I can do this" she told herself desperately, trying to find some strength. She put her hand on the wheel, the other on the ignition, ready to enter Stars Hollow. Her hand trembled.

She took them off the wheel.

"You can do this" she tried to be stubborn.

She put her hands back on the wheel. Again, they were shaking.

"Yes. I can do this. It's just mom. Not grandma." But she had no idea before how much her mother frightened her in a way and that her opinion had some kind of big influence on her.

Her head screamed no, that she couldn't, simple wouldn't. How could she contain all those curious Stars Hollow heads, looking at her, asking her silent question on why she was not home and why she had an expensince looking car. In Miss Patty and Babette's case, there would be no silence. Only the town gossip's mouth keeping up with their reputation. Babette would run up to her, hugging her like crazy while throwing questions from here and there, having any idea at how much this annoyed Rory.

"She did the first step, Rory. Now, it's your turn. Plus, you gotta tell her you moved to Harvard." At that thought, it seems like most of Rory's earlier strength was fading away. How would Lorelai react to that?

Lorelai was still sook from her earlier conversation with Christopher. It did not seem to her that maybe, he could be wrong. In fact, she was totally ingrossed what whatever he had said, especially the part where she made Rory "cry". That meant only one thing. She had planned on calling Rory tonight also. She had planned on maybe coaxing some information out of her and trying to get her back to her senses. She decided not to call, taking Rory's feelings into consideration.

Rory parked in her mother's driveway. The jeep was not there. Lorelai was still at the inn. It was only one o'clock. Maybe she could go there. Maybe she could go to the inn and help out her mother a little. That would give her a chance to talk to her and know if she was ready to accept her apologies, because Rory was dying to move back home.

She drove all the way to the inn, looking all around her. Her mother again was right. Stars Hollow will never change and that gave her an odd feeling of safety. She was happy to know some things will always remain the same and that she would never loose what her most precious things.

The inn was packed. Cars were everywhere. The horses were busy being rode by some couple who looked very interested in the Dragonfly site. Michel came out a couple of minutes ago, holding some papers and looking very frighten. Only one person who make him so scared, her mother. And true to her statement, Lorelai poked her head outside, couple of minutes later, yelling some things on Michel.

"MICHEL! Come back here!"

"No! I will not!" replied the very French man

"MICHEL! The place is packed and I need your help." Lorelai yelled again, while some waiters had shove papers in her hands that need her approval and signature.

Rory got out of her car.

"May I help you?" asked Derek, one of the workers at the Dragonfly.

"No! That's okay, thanks Derek" Rory smiled and Derek realized who she was.

"Oh! Miss Rory. Sorry, I didn't recognize you." The man smiled back and left.

Rory walked slowly, feeling her strength decrease. She had to do it. She entered into the lobby. That's when she realized how packed the place was. She smiled a little, happy about her mother's success into her business. Lorelai was no wear to be found. Not in the lobby, not in the kitchen (she made sure not to be noticed by Sookie) and no where upstairs.

Finally, Rory knocked in her office. No one. She opened the door, looking around her. There was a cup of coffee from Luke's, hot and steaming. She went behind her mother's desk and sat down on the chair. She looked at the messy desk. There were all sort of forms and legal papers and insurance claims. But in the corner, there were some sort of weeding invitations with different addressees to be made. That must've been the wedding her mother mentioned in one of her oh-so-sensitive e-mails.

Rory put herself to work, preparing those invitations which would make her mother's life somehow easier.

She was almost done when the door suddenly opened and Lorelai appeared, holding out a book full of papers and a cup of coffee.

"Mom?"

Lorelai looked at in disbelieve and everything in her hands dropped, except the coffee.

"Rory?" she said weakly. "What…what are you doing here?"

Rory was already by her side, helping her collect her stuff. They both got to their feet, Rory handed the letters to her mother, who, at the same time, took a hold of her hand. Rory did not mind. She really wanted nothing more but to drop herself into her mother's loving arms.

"I came to see you" she replied shyly. "And I picked the good day since you desperately need my help today."

"You did not only came to see me. But my coffee too." Lorelai glared longingly at the cup of coffee from Luke's she had reserved herself. But it was empty. Rory's doing.

Rory blushed. "Sorry mom. I will get you another one."

Lorelai smiled, to relief a little of the tension. "It's okay."

They fell into a silence, both contemplating what to do and not breaking eye contact.

"Mom, I'll head to Luke's and get us coffee and then I will help you for the rest of the evening till the guests had quieted down."

"No! Rory, you don't have too. You have stuff to do. You should probably head back to Boston." Lorelai tried to reason.

Rory was hurt a little. Didn't her mother want her here? "You want me to leave?"

"No!" replied Lorelai, realizing she had send the wrong message to her daughter. Of course, she had wanted her there. She had been almost dying all those weeks without her. It was killing her to know someone she loved so much was mad at her.

Rory smiled weakly. She grabbed her keys and head out. "I'll be right back." she called out. She drove quickly to Luke's.

The diner was packed too. Rory found a place at the counter, waiting for Luke to be there. He emerged from the store room, a couple of minutes later, with a fresh new pot of coffee in his hands. When he saw Rory, he looked really surprised. Her mother had probably told him everything, but after all, she needed someone to speak with and no one was better then Luke.

"Hi Luke!" she smiled brightly

"Rory" he smiled right back, thinking their fight was over.

"Six coffees to go please"

"What? Six coffees? Are you crazy? Do you want to sign your dead right now? No way…" he stopped when Rory smiled, then laughed, then went behind the counter to give him a big hug.

He blushed at the no so familiar display of public affection, but hugged Rory right back. He just loved that little girl, so much like her mom.

Rory knew very well despite Luke's appareance, he was actually very happy to have someone to be with or something he could potentially call his family.

"Rory, you have to stop that. One Lorelai is enough." He said, regaining his composure and pulling back a little.

"Sorry. I just had to be sure you were still the same. Three coffes to go please and could you add some pies and a burger and fries and that's it."

Luke frowned at Rory but complied. He was feeling unusually happy today.

Rory drove right back to the inn, wanting to be there for her mother and help her out. She deposed all the food in the office and rushed outside where Lorelai was dealing with some clients.

"I'm back" announced Rory

Lorelai gave her one of her beautiful grins that Rory loved so much. The one Lorelai used in the very happy situations. Both girls sprend all afternoon doing this or that. Before they knew it, it was past four o'clock.

"Time for a break" said Lorelai cheerfully, taking the folders from her daughter's hand. Then, she gently took Rory by her hand and helped her up. They walked to Lorelai's office and sat down into a chair while passing around the coffees and the burgers from Luke's.

They ate and drank most of the coffee before Lorelai was able to muster up some courage and face her beautiful daughter.

"I'm so glad you came." She said sincerely.

"Yeah, you got coffee because of me."

Lorelai smiled despise herself. Her daughter was a lot like her.

"The inn is so packed." Said Rory

"I know," glowed Lorelai. "We are booked, booked, booked. For a couple of months. Everything is going so great."

"I'm glad."

Now that small talk was over, it was time for the real conversation to take place. Lorelai wanted answers and she couldn't hold back herself anymore.

"Rory?" she asked softly "Why did you came back?"

Rory looked at the floor. "I missed you mom."

Lorelai's heart squeezed. "Oh! Honey!"

"My life is with you, here. I just miss you being there all the time. In Boston, I feel like in grandma's house with all the rules and stict life."

Lorelai nodded sympatically. "So what now?" she asked her daughter.

"I don't know" replied Rory honestly. "I'm going to Harvard next year" she blurted out, waiting anxiously for Lorelai's reaction.


	9. Timeless Time

Hiya all! Sorry for the long update. Just had nothing say. Unless you all wanted a blank chapter, then that's very easy. I could post a 1000000000000000 of them right away. I mean, seriously, how is it that sometime, you brain is so productive and might I say BRILLIANT and some other times, it becomes stupid and infirm. Well, I will never understand my brain. ButI do know that it is very complicated. HA!HA! As if you guys didn't already knew it.

so...here we..go...I do know own, anything...again.

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

CHAPTER 9 "Timeless Time"

"I'm going to Harvard" Rory said it another time, thinking it might be easier to repeat it over and over, awaiting desperatly a sign of recognition from Lorelai or something that tells her her mother approuves.

Lorelai looked at her daughter blankly, as if to see it was a joke or not. It was not. It was the truth. She did not know what it made her feel like. Was she angry? Was she sad? Neither of them.  
Neither anything else. It really didn't matter what university Rory went to as long as she liked it.

"Mom" Rory wailed

Lorelai looked at her again and knowing how much her silence destroyed Rory, struggled to find something to say.

"Why? Why now?" she asked her daughter. Her voice was clear and held no emotion what so ever.  
Rory felt a little more ease that her mother was not judging her or comdemning her for her choices.

"Because I hate Yale. I hated that place since last Christmas when I discovered it's not a university. It's a shopping center full of grandma's spies and secret detectives." Rory ranted and stopped to breath.

"What? What are you saying?"

"She knows every single professor I have and most of the people are her friend's children. She told them to keep an eye on me."

"What?" Lorelai had seemed to regain her emotions since she was slowly starting to get angry. Nothing new. Somehow the word Emily related always to frustrating and endesleslly unhopeful situations.

Rory smiled a little. Her mother became herself again. "Everybody is watching me all day long. Sometimes, when I spot someone watching me I don't know, I know what he must know grandma."

"Wow!" Lorelai sighed "She's really getting terrible with the age and everything. I taught she would get a rest now that she's a little older but it doesn't seem like it."

"And some of my teachers gave me high marks because apparently, Grandma invited them to dinner. I hate it. I just hate it. What am I supposed to think? I don't know if the work is good or if I deserve it. I just know that everything will be allright because grandma is controlling me." 

Lorelai followed her words, being victim severeal times of her very egocentric mothe.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"You did not tell me the most important"

"Oh! Right. Sorry. Well, I don't know. I don't think anything." admitted Lorelai. There was no need of pride or stubborness.

"Are you happy?" came Rory's anxious reply.

"Well, will you be happy when you go there?" questionned Lorelai

"Yeah. So much more then Yale."

"Okay then. Harvard. We gotta go and get you new clothes for the occasion."

"Yeah" said Rory dreamily.

A couple of minutes later, they both got out of daydreaming and found themselves locked in a terribly serious eye contact.

"Rory, why did you leave and treat me like dirt?" inquiered Lorelai, this time more irritably.

Rory looked at the floor. She had naively taught no questions would come her way. Wrong. Lorelai wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Because I was being...being..."

"Barbie like?" suggested Lorelai "thinking you can move from place to place and hurt people on your way only of a small disagreement?"

"Yes!" Rory was completly red on the outside and trying to kill her self in the inside. She had finally realised how much pain she inflicted on Lorelai.

Lorelai kept her mouth shup. If she let one of her smartass replies, she was afraid Rory would evaporate again and this time, she might never see again.

"Why don't you say anything?" Rory demanded "The last time I dared to open my mouth, you left the day after."

Rory got up and walking fastly around the room, starting putting everythig in order.  
"Rory, hun, what's going on?

"Just tell me what I have to do. I'll do anything. Just tell me." Rory kept putting everything in order, trying desperatly to make her mother understand how sorry she was.

Lorelai got up too and gently stopped Rory by taking her hand in her owm. "Rory, honey, please stop"

Rory did not look at her and Lorelai noticed the beginning of tears. "How can I arrange the mess I put myself in?"

Lorelai sighed, wanting desperatly to hug her, but being prevented from her strong character.

"Time. Give it time"  
"Mom, I won't become a cast away, will I? YOu won't adopt a daughter and forget everything about me."

Lorelai laughed out loud for the first time and squeezed Rory's hand affectionaly. "No,honey"  
Rory's eyes were swollen, she wanted to hug her mother but she didn't either.

"Then what can I do mom"  
"I have to learn to trust you again. It will take time but someday, we will have our big secret reading each other's mind thing back."

Rory nodded, but did not moved. She liked having her mother's touch. Her touch was gentle and very comforting. She always liked being near Lorelai, but knowing she was there, taking in her coffee smell always gave her strengh to do anything she had to do.

"You have to go back. You can call me tomorrow." Lorelai said after a couple of minutes. She feinted not seeing the big hurt on Rory's eyes. But after all, it was the best thing to do.

"Okay." Lorelai dropped her hand and Rory suddenly felt cold.She did not know what to do. So she quickly kissed her mother's cheek and raced out of the room.

Two seconds later, Lorelai's cell ranged. She saw the caller ID. It was Chris again.

"Oh, Chris. You're gonna pay for this." She answered the phone, and went outside. she was looking for Rory.  
She found Rory in her car, not gone yet. While she was making small talk with Chris, she mentionned for Rory to get out of her car and not to make any noise.

Chris had began his lies again.

"What did I told you Lorelai? You're hurting Rory very badly. She belongs with me, not you. Do not talk to her, understood?" Chris was practically yelling in the other line.

Rory's eyes widened when she heard this. This was her father. When Rory had heard enough to understand,  
Lorelai shut the phone and looked at her daughter.

"Dad? What did he say to you? Did you actually believe him?"

"No. I really didn't but I tough he was true when he called me yesterday. It's the second time he's telling these lies. You didn't know?"

Rory shook her head no. "What a jerk!"

"Rory"

"Mom. I am so sorry. please, understand. Please."

"I do understand, do not worry, kid. I understand. I just need time."

"Yeah, okay." Rory agreed sadly and very quickly, before Lorelai could protest or she lost her courage,  
she hugged Lorelai and got in the car and drove off.

Lorelai looked after the car and smiled sadly. Maybe this time, the fights were really over and she could have her little girl back. I hope so, whispered Lorelai.

On the drive back to Boston, Rory's mood was intolerable. She had opened the stereo out loud and preparing herself for the big yelling her father was going to get.

"How dare he? I tought he was my dad and he loved, not plotted in my back and try and make my mom turn against me..."muttured Rory over and over again.

Maybe her madness gave her even more energy but before she knew it, she had arrived and parked. She got out and marched to the house.

"DAD!" she yelled when she got inside. "DAD! I need to talk to you. NOW!

Christopher rushed to meet his yelling daughter. He taught she was hurt of something. Nothing had prepared him for what was to come next.

Before he even got to voice his concern, SLAP! Rory slapped him ferocely accros the face.

* * *

A/N: Review to make my day as sunny and hot as summer here. (LOL! No point whatsoever) 


End file.
